


Not Only You and Me (1, 2, 3)

by heecheondo (bERUkUN)



Series: a little more than two [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Implied/future Byeongari duo, M/M, Mentions of yeoyan and visual line trio, Multi, Open Relationships, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Wooseok-centric, actually two, and 98z is about to graduate high school, but it's not graphic because i am a pure child, but only 98z and byeongari, feel free to read this first but I recommend reading part one first!, half happens before part one and half at the same time, the rest are in uni, there's one smutty scene so I decided to rise it to M, turning wooki into wooyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bERUkUN/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: This is okay,Wooseok told himself. His relationship with Hyunggu was open since the start, right? The older told it himself, so there was no problem with him hanging out with Yuto. It's not like he's going to fall for him too.Right?





	Not Only You and Me (1, 2, 3)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PTG_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PTG_prompts) collection. 



> I didn't want to keep writing [The Monster™](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10343997), even if it meant focusing on the other relationships ~~(lie, I was itching)~~ but then I saw the prompt and decided to make it a trilogy................ fk me  
>  I'm glad the prompt was quite open because I managed to make it fit the au without it being too out of topic yessssss  
> title's from the threesome anthem, [three](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTs6oQx1WJY)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
>  Wooseok was sure that he loved Hyunggu but then, Yuto came, confusion stirs. He can't love both of them, right? Or can he?

"I love you, Wooseok. I really _really_ love you, but I don't like being... tied down to one person, if that makes sense."

When the younger man decided to confess to his high school best friend, he was sure he'd be denied and their friendship ruined. But when he was accepted, he hadn't been certain if that was good either.

Hyunggu liked him back. _Nice_. But he didn't want to be exclusive to him. _Not_ nice. But he was willing to be his boyfriend. But he was also going to be seeing others... It had been confusing in the beginning. That passed, though. He understood it better now, being nearly a year since they've been together. His older partner was really lovely with him, the best boyfriend of the world, and he knew that just because he wasn't exclusively his it didn't mean he was unloved. Hyunggu really loved him, as much as the youngest did.

Wooseok had dated before, but he never loved someone as much as he loved Hyunggu, and he was absolutely sure he'd never be interested in someone else. The shorter boy said that he could also find someone outside their couple, in case Wooseok didn't want to be tied down with the dancer as well, but he denied. He didn't want anyone but Kang Hyunggu.

_Right?_

“Hyojongie-hyung! We're her-- oh, who's this?”, his boyfriend said while calling for the man who had just entered the cafeteria, an unknown face waking behind him.

The oldest sat across the couple. “Hey kids, I brought Yuto, hope you don't mind. He's same age as you two and also like to rap and dance, so I thought it'd wouldn't be a bad idea to bring him today.”

The younger of the four of them opened his mouth on a huge _o_. “That's so cool! We must hear you rapping some time.”

The new face blushed and quietly nodded. “I'd also love to hear you two, uh...”

“He's Jung Wooseok”, his boyfriend quickly said. “And I'm Kang Hyunggu, nice to meet you.”

"As hyung introduced me, I'm Adachi Yuto", he said and looked at his boyfriend. “Do you rap too?”

“Oh, no no. I'm more of a dancer.”

Wooseok tuned their conversation off without noticing. Instead, he was staring at his newest friend. He was… He was something, he didn't know what yet, but he was interested. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Adachi Yuto was a really interesting guy.

He was really good at rapping. His low voice, his swag, the way he smoothly pronounced the words. He was Japanese, but spoke Korean almost as well as any native, as he’s been in the country for a while now, and he even managed to switch from the two languages with no trouble and even rapped in both languages. It was amazing.

His dancing wasn’t behind, though he definitely owned with his raps (or maybe Wooseok was being a bit biased, being a rapper and not a dancer himself). His movements were sharp and precise, never leaving the music’s beat. The youngest looked at his boyfriend and he could he was just as amazed. Both couldn’t take their eyes of him until the music stopped and he looked at them, wondering how it had been.

“Holy _shit_.”

“I agree, Wooseok-ah. Holy _shit_.”

Yuto looked at them shyly. “Is that a good thing?”

“Yeah it is”, they said in unison.

“How can he be so good at both? If I try dancing I’ll break my legs.”

“And I have no sense for rapping”, Hyunggu added, “but you’re really good at both, Yuto. It’ll be an honour to learn more from you.”

“I think I’ll learn more from you two than the other way around honestly”, the Japanese started scratching his head. “Hyung told me about you two a lot, he even said you’re practically on the same level as him nowadays.”

Wooseok felt his pride grow.

Hyunggu patted the other’s shoulders, and he did look a bit uncomfortable af first but it quickly went away. “You’re not behind us, trust me Yuto-yah.”

He got redder by the compliments, not knowing how to react to them.

“It’s a shame your school is so far from ours, we could hang out more otherwise.”

“Yeah, well, we could always go out, if you’re available that is.”

Wooseok noticed the way Hyunggu looked at the older; he had one of his brows slightly upwards and a knowing look. If he didn’t know his boyfriend well it’d look like he was jealous of his man being flirted with, but he knew better. He was just interested, curious of the outcome. Yuto didn’t know that though, as he looked at the two with a blank face.

The taller of the trio cleared his thought. “It’s okay, Yuto. I’ll hit you up whenever I’m available. Here,” he handed the foreign man his phone already unlocked, “add your number.”

He took it and was still confused, frozen for a few seconds, but quickly put his attention all to the device, pressing a few times on the screen and then handing it to him. “I called myself so I have your number too.”

“Cool”, Hyunggu said, and then winked. “I hope you don’t mind if I steal your number from him.”

The older tried not looking embarrassed (and that was _so amusing oh my God_ , Wooseok though) but it didn’t really work, as he stuttered to say a simple _it’s okay._

So, in short, Adachi Yuto is interesting, talented, and Jung Wooseok feels like he’s getting into too deep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> 8:13pm: (me) why 'its yuto'????
> 
> 8:14pm: (me) just yuto is okay
> 
> 8:21pm: (it’s yuto) oh
> 
> 8:21pm: (it’s yuto) idk
> 
> 8:22pm: (it’s yuto) if you don’t like you can just change it
> 
> 8:23pm: (me) ah i didnt mean like that its just
> 
> 8:23pm: (me) different?
> 
> 8:23pm: (me) usually people just put their names and done
> 
> 8:24pm: (me) its okay lol dont worry
> 
> 8:26pm: (it's yuto) okay
> 
> 8:28pm: (yutochan♡) did you change it?
> 
> 8:29pm: (me) y
> 
> 8:29pm: (me) but its secret
> 
> 8:31pm: (yutochan♡) D:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sunbaenim!", he heard a voice calling him from behind.

He looked at the tall duo walking towards him. "Guanlin-ah, I told you just hyung is okay."

"You know how Guanlinie-hyung is stubborn", the younger of them laughed. "But we're here because we wanted to know when your next performance will be! The school staff couldn't tell us, they told us to ask some of the seniors instead."

Yoo Seonho and Lai Guanlin was a duo that caught the older boy's attention. It was hard not to, really. One had just entered high school, and the other was a foreigner, which was probably the reason Wooseok, alongside with Hyunggu, took them under his wing. They were inexperienced and young, but had such a passion - _and talent!_ \- he couldn't just _not_ do it. The Taiwanese loved rapping and already had swag, he just needed a bit of practice, while the Korean was a great dancer but still lacked a bit, and recently got interested in singing although he wasn't good at it yet. Although they weren't in the same areas, they bonded quickly because of their dreams. It reminded himself and Hyunggu's freshman year. 

They were seniors now, and also had Yuto... 

Wooseok cleared his throat. Recently, every time he thought of him his mind wanted to picture Yuto too. That was _weird_. He was a cool guy, yeah, but why would he picture someone else while thinking of his _boyfriend_? He decided to ignore it, his hoobaes had asked him something. 

"Our next performance?", he asked, just to be sure of what the duo wanted to hear. Both of them nodded, the taller boy a bit too much though. "I think there's still three or so months until any competition starts accepting applications. Maybe dancing competition will open before but I'm not sure."

The younger's face fell a bit. Guanlin's didn't, but the older knew he shared his dongsaeng's thoughs. "I see... We wanted to see you and Hy-- I mean, Kino-hyung on stage soon."

Wooseok smiled. Seonho was one of the few who used Hyunggu's stage name outside the dance club and competitions, but he only did it when referring to his performances. "Don't worry kid, you'll see him soon."

He smiled. "I hope so. But," he turned to the older, "hyung-ah wanted to ask another thing."

 _That_ got a reaction from the foreigner, who looked surprised for a few seconds and then got shy again, with the other two looking at him. Not only his personality was quiet, he also had the language barrier, so Wooseok didn't blame him for that. Instead, he smiled at the younger, hoping he'd relax, and told him to say it. It worked, apparently. 

"I wanted to know if", he nervously stopped himself and looked at the shortest, who nodded quietly for him to continue. He looked back at Wooseok. "I wanted to know if I could participate this year. On rap competitions. If it was okay."

Seonho patted his back, smiling at him. These two were so cute, the senior noted. 

"Of course it's okay. Do you feel ready for a real competition?"

Guanlin bit his lips. "Not really, but I want to.. " _'risk'_ , Seonho said for him, "I want to risk it. It might be good for me even if I don't go well."

"For experience", the younger said for him again, with the other nodding. 

The older proudly smiled at the fellow rapper. "I'm glad you think like that. I have a few rapper friends and if you are okay with it I can talk to them. Don't worry, we'll all help you improve."

They both smiled at that. "Thank you so much, Wooseok-sunbaenim!! I'll do my best! See you later!"

He was about to shout _it's hyung!,_ but damn these kids were fast. 

When he told it to Hyojong, once they were hanging around the studio he used to practice (which was actually his university's, and in theory outsiders shouldn't enter, but he was 'Hyojong's kid', so it was okay), he tsked but smiled like a dad. "The kid I took under my wing has two kids under his wing? I'm proud of you."

The taller fought the will to roll his eyes. "I'm not a kid, but anyway hyung, you'll help him, right?"

"Of course, Wooseok-ah. These two are like my indirect grandkids I can't _not_ help them."

Yuto cleared his throat. Fuck, the younger forgot he was there too. "Pretty sure that's _not_ how it works, hyung."

Hyojong turned to look at the Japanese boy. "If I'm their grandpa that makes you their uncle. So, you're also going to help him, right?"

Yuto had blank face for a few seconds - that felt endless to the tall Korean - and he was scared he'd turn his hyung down. However, he was soon smirking. 

"If that makes me the cool uncle all the kids like, sure."

The oldest made a face to him. "I thought that wasn't how it worked, Yuto-yah."

Wooseok smiled. He knew he could count on them. 

"By the way", the shortest of them spoke again. "There's going to be a party next weekend, and since we still have a while until the competitions start I think we should go out and relax. Invite Hyunggu too, if he can."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea", the youngest said. "Probably we're going. You coming, Yuto?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh yes you are", Hyojong spoke over him. "Aren't you the cool uncle?"

"Arent you the grandpa?"

He smiled. "A _radical_ grandpa."

Yuto decided to ignore him, pouting and playing something on his phone, assuming he'd probably lose the battle anyway. Wooseok was a bit too amused by the scene. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

Yuto didn't really like to party, Wooseok noted, as the Japanese was quietly playing a mobile game on a corner of an acquaintance’s house. He didn’t remember who exactly, but it didn’t matter.

“Adachi, didn't expect you to be here.”

The older looked up, surprised by the low voice. He then shyly smiled at him, moving a bit so Wooseok could sit near him. “Wooseok-ah, I told you to not call me like that.”

The taller boy smiled at him. “So, are parties not your thing? Or is your game more interesting?”

Yuto licked his lips, it was pretty fast, but it was enough to make the younger dizzy. “I'm not a party guy, but Hyojong-hyung insisted for me to come with him, to have some fun.”

“You don't look like you're having any fun though.”

The Japanese shrugged. “Well, maybe now that you're here this place will be less boring.”

Wooseok blinked. Did he hear it right?

“Ah, wait. You're probably here with Hyunggu, right? I shouldn't have said that, sorry. I forgot you're taken, forget it--”

“Oh, no, it's just--”, he stopped himself. He denied so fast it scared him. Yes he was taken, but his relationship wasn't the ordinary monogamy everyone praised. He never thought about it, but now… It didn't sound bad. “Hyunggu’s not with me right now.”

Yuto looked confused. “You were fine this week though.”

“I didn't mean we broke up! It's just that our relationship… It's open. We aren't exclusive, he's probably out with someone else.”

“And… You're okay with that?”

Wooseok nodded. “So are Hyunggu, so you don't need to worry.”

Yuto stared at him for a full minute, probably to analyze the scenario. He was sure the foreigner was into him and he would be lying if he said he wasn't as well, and he had just said that was okay.

And it was, right? Hyunggu said their thing went both ways and he would always be all ears anytime he was interested in someone outside their couple. It was like that with the older, he knew every other partner he had (and a few rare times he knew them a little too much, but just because watching Hyunggu is _very_ interesting), so there wouldn't be anything wrong with him doing the same. It wasn't like he'd love his boyfriend less.

_Right?_

Yuto stopped staring at him and was now speaking, phone kept on his pocket. “I know a arcade in the neighborhood and they are probably open right now.”

Wooseok smiled. “Sweet.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Playing arcade games was very amusing, but he later found out that kissing Yuto was _much_ more amusing.

The older’s mouth fit his own perfectly, it was hard to let it go. His hands were traveling his body until one landed on his back and the other on his tight, quite too close to Wooseok’s butt but he did not mind a thing, his own gigantic hands were under the Japanese boy's shirt and traveled up, touching his torso and then he had to let those magical lips for a few seconds to remove the piece of cloth, yet that was alright because he quickly locked his lips with Yuto’s neck and then went down and he _moaned_ so beautifully the younger wondered _where have you been all my life?_

This could end _so well_ , but then the front door opened and Hyojong left a really annoying screech that ringed on the two’s ears for a few seconds.

“ _Well,_ if you were fucking in my house I’d love if I was informed first, and that it happened on your room, Yuto.”

Yuto rolled his eyes. “The house’s under my family hyung. And we weren’t going to do anything.”

“No?”, both Wooseok and Hyojong said at the same time, which made them share an awkward glare. Yuto slapped the taller’s shoulder lightly.

“Anyway, I’m going to catch myself a beer. Go to sleep, whatever meaning you plan on doing”, and he left quickly to his room.

“Hyung looked off”, the older said. Wooseok, who still had his hands on the half naked boy’s hip, looked at him with uncertain eyes. “He likes partying, why is him here instead of there? That’s unusual.”

“Maybe he got rejected.”

“Nah, he’s prideful but it’s hard to actually hurt it”, Yuto looked at him and they stayed like that for a few moments. The taller wondered if they were going to continue their thing, but then the Japanese went for a quick peck only to separate himself from him moments later.

“I’m tired. Do you wanna stay? Or you can’t, I don’t know how that works--”

Wooseok thought that it’d better if he went away, it wasn’t going to happen so there was no reason for him to stay, right? Yet he found himself nodding and going after him.

The young man slept like a baby, spooning the not-so-small-but-perfectly-fitting Yuto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How was your night with noona?” was the first thing the youngest asked to his boyfriend, as if it was Hyunggu who had just arrived on their shared dorm and not the other way around.

The smaller boy smirked at him. “Great, but I'm going to assume it wasn't as great as yesterday's party, huh?”

Wooseok hoped he didn't blush at that.

_“Well?”_

“Well, it wasn't too bad--”, he stopped speaking as his boyfriend gave him a knowing look. The taller could only sigh. “I was at Yuto’s, I found him there and we went out and then I spent the night.”

Hyunggu gasped loudly. “I thought he wasn't a party per-- wait, so you two…?”

Wooseok stared at him, and then got red at his words. “No-! _No,_ not like that. I mean, it was what I expected but we just slept, like _real_ sleep. And Hyojong-hyung made us breakfast. And that was it. _Really._ ”

The older looked at him with amused eyes. “Wow. I knew there was something but I thought it'd take a while to develop.”

“You-- you know I still love you, right?”

Hyunggu laughed, getting close to his lover and resting his arms on the tall pair of shoulders. “You're acting like me when we first started dating. Don't worry, I told you if you also wanted some freedom you were free to. I had the feeling there was something going on between you two but--”

“There are no feelings though, Hyunggu.”

The smaller boy looked puzzled. “I’m pretty sure you told me you only have sexual interest with people you have feelings with.”

“Yeah, but is it possible to like two people?”

A silence, the older staring up at the maknae. “I suppose?”

Wooseok looked at him as if he’s said the maddest thing ever.

“I don’t think it’s impossible, and honestly I don’t blame you.” HIs boyfriend raised an eyebrow. “Yuto’s cool! Charming, and adorable sometimes too. If you do like him, I’m in the same page.”

A silence followed that. “Do you not love me anymore?”

“No, you silly, that’s not what I mean! I love you! Just as much as day one, it’s just… I might have a crush on him?”

The youngest stared at him for a few moments of silence again, letting it sink in. Okay, Hyunggu liked sex outside their relationship, he was okay with it. But _liking_ someone was something different, yet… it was Yuto. Whom he _almost slept_ with last night. There could be a way to solve it, right?

“Okay, let’s say I like him too, as you’re saying, although I'm pretty sure I'm not. So what?”

“We tell him?”

“Won’t that be weird? And if he doesn’t like us the same?”

Hyunggu thought for a bit. “Well, he doesn’t _have_ to accept us. He can turn is down if he rather.”

“But what if he likes only one of us? Or if we scare him? Or--”

“You’re overthinking it”, his boyfriend said, kissing his temple. “Communication is key, right? Let’s just talk and go with it.”

The taller sighed. “This could go so wrong.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> thebestkino♡♡♡ created a group chat with you and yutochan♡
> 
> thebestkino♡♡♡ changed the group chat to 98z
> 
> 6:09pm: (yutochan♡ @ 98z) ?
> 
> 6:10pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) i thought this would be a good idea!
> 
> 6:13pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) guess i shouldve asked before if youd be okay with it, but i had already talked with wooseok n he said itd be a good idea!!!
> 
> 6:13pm: (me @ 98z) but if you didnt like it you can leave idk
> 
> 6:14pm: (me @ 98z) since you live away we thought itd be a better way to get closer
> 
> 6:18pm: (yutochan♡ @ 98z) oh……..
> 
> 6:18pm: (yutochan♡ @ 98z) closer
> 
> 6:18pm: (yutochan♡ @ 98z) i maEN thats not a bad idea!! haha
> 
> 6:19pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) !!!! great!!!!
> 
> 6:19pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) we want to know you better~

* * *

> 6:20pm (yutochan♡) did i do smth bad
> 
> 6:21pm: (me) no?
> 
> 6:21pm: (me) we just want to befriend you
> 
> 6:22pm: (me) us both
> 
> 6:23pm: (yutochan♡) rly?
> 
> 6:23pm: (yutochan♡) i thought i had angered him or maybe you two because of
> 
> 6:27pm: (yutochan♡) ykno
> 
> 6:28pm: (me) dont worry yuto
> 
> 6:28pm: (me) i told you it was ok
> 
> 6:29pm: (me) and he isnt mad
> 
> 6:29pm: (yutochan♡) he knows????????
> 
> 6:30pm: (me) ofc
> 
> 6:30pm: (me) its how our relationship works
> 
> 6:30pm: (me) guess i forgot mentioning that
> 
> 6:32pm: (yutochan♡) ah its okay then;;; its better if he does anyway
> 
> 6:32pm: (me) ye
> 
> 6:38pm: (me) so you gonna let hyunggu hangin or what

* * *

> 6:25pm: (me) hyunggu youre scaring him
> 
> 6:26pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡) oh
> 
> 6:26pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡) fk
> 
> 6:27pm: (me) i guess he didnt get it youre okay with him and i
> 
> 6:27pm: (me) maybe he thought we did something bad or idk something you dont approve
> 
> 6:27pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡) ahhh
> 
> 6:27pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡) nah im totes fine with it
> 
> 6:28pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡) more than fine actually ;)
> 
> 6:28pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡) let me know when it happens again btw
> 
> 6:29pm: (me) if it does
> 
> 6:29pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡) it will
> 
> 6:29pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡) were still becoming a 3way thing
> 
> 6:30pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡) i just dk if he likes me but def you
> 
> 6:31pm: (me) pls
> 
> 6:31pm: (me) it’s impossible not to like you
> 
> 6:31pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡) !!!
> 
> 6:31pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡) <3<3<3<3<3<3<3

* * *

> 6:26pm: (thebestkino @ 98z) yuto?
> 
> 6:40pm: (yutochan♡ @ 98z) sry
> 
> 6:41pm: (yutochan♡ @ 98z) i dont know how to respond that
> 
> 6:41pm: (yutochan♡ @ 98z) thanks?
> 
> 6:42pm: (yutochan♡ @ 98z) that sounds weird
> 
> 6:43pm: (yutochan♡ @ 98z) but dont worry im not going to leave this chat
> 
> 6:43pm: (yutochan♡ @ 98z) i liked it :)
> 
> 6:44pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) score!!!!!!!!!
> 
> 6:44pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) :D!!!!!
> 
> 6:46pm: (me @ 98z) dont mind him

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunggu loved arcades, and he loved going to arcade dates, so it felt obvious that he'd drag them both there. Well, obvious for _Wooseok_ , who already dated him for a whole year. Yuto found the coincidence quite weird, but it wasn't to blame, after all, the older duo only knew each other for a few months and still weren't as close as the two maknaes. Maybe it was a sign that Yuto and Hyunggu was more similar than they seemed to at first, and it gave the youngest goosebumps.

Wooseok sighed. This could go so,  _so_ wrong. 

"You two go play something else, I'm getting us a warm drink," Hyunggu suddenly said after he and Yuto (finally) got bitten by the game's zombies, the game over screen laughing at them. The foreigner stared at his back and then turned his attention to the taller of the trio. 

The youngest gulped. "So, Yuto. What you want to do?"

A blink. Then two. And a tint of red on his cheeks. "What about air-hockey?", he said bit to fast, and before Wooseok could nod at him he was already moving towards the table, not looking at the tallest. He went into one of the table's end, inserting some coins and taking the disk. "Come on. I'm the greatest in this."

The youngest smirked. "We'll see it."

The other boy looked back at him, returning his smirk, and the game started.

Yuto hadn't lied when he said he was good at it, but neither did Wooseok. Hyunggu, who had arrived a few minutes after the match started, was thrilled looking to his right right, and then to his left, and then back to the right side of the table. They both had advantages and skills, which made the game infinite times more interesting, but in the end the taller one, with his larger arms, was the one who won. 

"Here's your drink, winner", the shortest joked. "It might be a little cold now but it's okay I guess."

"Hey, what about my drink?"

Hyunggu smiled. "You lost, no drinks. They're all going too 'Seokie."

"Sweet."

"That's not fair, Hyunggu-yah. I did just as good."

Wooseok smiled at the foreigner. "We'll hand you your drink, but on one condition." He looked at his boyfriend, who looked back at him, sharing the same thought.

"Aegyo!", they spoke in unison.

Yuto's face got expressionless. "Guys, you know I can't do aegyo. I'm not cute."

"Oh no, Wooseok-ah, I think this is already cold."

"I'll have it either way, it's okay."

Yuto almost, almost pouted looking at them, but then breathed in and out.

"Hyungkku-yah, Wooseuk-ah..."

They both looked at him, who had his hands under his chin, forming a flower.

"Could you give Yuto-kun his drink, _pwease_ ~?"

The couple froze. _Fuck._ He was unfairly adorable. Or maybe they were a bit biased. But _oh my god_ , did his aegyo hit them hard. Hyunggu silently handed Yuto his drink while Wooseok kept staring at the Japanese, heart beating a bit too fast for his likes.

"Thank you, assholes," he spoke back with his deep voice, blush forming. "Let's play something else. I'll pick."

The trio spent some more time on the arcade, finishing with a basketball points competition - Yuto won against the younger duo, separated _and_ joined points - and was about to leave when a voice called out for the foreigner.

"Oh, Yan An-hyung."

The two Koreans looked at the new person, who seemed shy but was _so_ handsome. He smiled quietly at them, nodding respectfully, and then turned back at Yuto. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were hanging out with your friends."

"It's okay hyung. It's a surprise to see you here."

"Yeah, Hyojong-hyung wanted me to", he coughed a bit and then spoke mimicking the older's voice, " _'live a little, Yan An-ah! You're going to university and all you've done was study! Have some fun!'_ So he dragged me here."

Yeah, that sounds like him, Wooseok noted. He had done something similar to Yuto weeks before, and almost dragged Hyunggu too.

"Well, I don't want to be a nuitance so I'll just get going. Nice meeting you two, uh..."

"Kang Hyunggu! And this is Jung Wooseok."

"I'm Yan An. Well, it was a pleasure!", and just as quickly he left.

"Woah, that hyung is hot", his boyfriend said suddenly.

Yuto stared at him, but whatever he was going to say he didn't voice it. Wooseok nodded quietly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Do you think you would ever get interested in someone else?", Hyunggu asked a few days after the arcade day.

Wooseok looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well", the older stole a kiss from the youngest, "you always said you'd never like someone besides me, but then Yuto came and it changed. Maybe you'd fall for someone else later? Do you think it could happen?"

The younger looked at the roof and thought about it. Honestly, he always imagined himself as the faithful husband who'd always have eyes for his wife, and her only. But then his teens arrived and he noticed he wasn't that interested with having one. He was definitely not straight. Then Hyunggu appeared, and he was sure he'd be just a very reliable best friend, but now he was in love - and in bed - with him. He loved him, and he was sure he'd only love him. But then Yuto.

But then. But then. _But then._

Why was Wooseok always wrong when it came to his feelings?

"Maybe, it could happen, I don't know anymore."

Hyunggu hummed, lightly touching his arm. "Could you picture yourself liking someone else right now?"

That didn't take him much thought. "No, I doubt it. I really love you Hyunggu, and I'm starting to think I like him too, you know."

"I told you, I know it _way_ to well", he laughed. "But I believe in you. If you ever fall in love with someone else, tell me okay?"

"Okay", he kissed the smaller man full on his lips. They had just woken up, so the kiss was quite lazy by the beginning, but then it became something more.

Kissing Hyunggu was addictive. They were together for a whole year and counting, but he was never tired of the older's kissing. He was amazing at it, always making Wooseok weak and wishing for more and more and _more_. Maybe it was his experience, but it didn't matter because he _loved_ it.

"You know what I've been wondering?"

The youngest hummed.

"What would it feel to kiss Yuto. Is he as good as you?"

A smile. "He's as good as _you_."

Hyunggu smirked. "Really? Did you like kissing him?"

 _Like?_ Wooseok fucking loved it. He wished he could kiss him again.

He didn't voice his thought though, which didn't go unnoticed by his boyfriend. Something lighten on the short boy's eyes, and he spoke once more. "What would it be like to kiss him while I look at you two? Oh no, better, while I'm kissing your neck from behind."

Oh fuck, he wasn't doing it. He _wasn't._

The younger moved himself on top of him, now kissing his neck and going up, meeting his ears. "What would it be like to touch Yuto's torso, and then going down to his cock, to fuck him and hear him moaning under you while I'm fucking you, hmm?"

Wooseok thanked it was Saturday, because holy _shit._ Hyunggu hadn't done anything but lightly kissing him and talking, but just by the state his almost fully hard dick it was noticeable the effect he had on him. And bringing Yuto in this? _Totally_ not fair.

The smaller kissed him on the lips again, but it was much more intense than the first one. They were both aroused with the idea of having their same age friend in bed with him, imagining him under them, or was he a top? Would he fuck them instead, roughly, claiming them as his?

That was _certainly_ one of the best sex they had in a while.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The blond hyung told him to enter into the studio, removing his headset to look at the unfamiliar boy behind Wooseok 

"This is Kim Hyojong-hyung, he helped me while I was starting my own raps, so I'm pretty sure he'll help you too. Hyung, this is Lai Guanlinie, he's from Taipei and really loves hip hop."

Guanlin shyly nodded at him, speaking politely but in a low voice. The oldest laughed a bit, but then ruffled his hair lightly. "No need to be so formal, kid. Just call me Hyojong-hyung like Wooseokie does." He received another nod.

The Taiwanese showed the older duo what he had already written, some of it in Chinese but mostly in English. He had one or two that had a few of Korean lines in it, but Wooseok had already seen it. Both him and Seonho had helped him with it, the younger more than him since he's been busy with his own raps plus his finals. The older of the three had a big, parental smile and told him he was good for the thing. Guanlin had a big grin, visibly relaxing.

The short hyung had asked him to do a quick performance of the lyrics he was most confident in, but then someone knocked and the door was opening, Yuto quickly entering the studio.

"It's about time! Why were you so late, Yuto-yah?"

His face was reddish, maybe he had run on his way, but his breathing was normal. "Sorry, my alarm went off but I didn't wake up. Hyung, you should've waken me up before leaving!"

Hyojong did a face, feeling a bit guilty. "I'm sorry, you were sleeping peacefully and I had to come really early, so I thought it wouldn't be a problem."

Wooseok kept staring at his same age friend, but then he remembered of his thing with Hyunggu and felt extremely embarrassed. He looked at the youngest instead, who didn't know how to react.

"Hyung, you're forgetting about Guanlinie."

The two roommates looked at him, and then at the youngest, and stopped with their arguing. Yuto looked at him, introducing himself, and hoping he didn't scare the kid. He was sure his first impression wouldn't be a good one, as he had just arrived and argued with the oldest in the room, but Guanlin didn't seem frightened. Just curious.

"Oh, you're a foreigner?", the youngest nodded. "I am too. I'm from Japan, and I have a hyung who's from China. I think you'd be good friends."

Guanlin blinked. "Really? I want to meet him then."

Hyojong smiled. "Later, okay? First things first, if you feel comfortable with it we'd like to hear you rap."

The Taiwanese kid nodded, getting up and showing them his rap. Both Hyojong and Yuto, alongside with Wooseok, gave him hints of how to improve and what to avoid. It was a good day for the high school senior, he was happy that his fellow rapper friends could help his dongsaeng, who left the studio with a smile in his face.

"How was it?", the oldest of the two asked while they walked back to the younger's house. They had stopped at a cafeteria to grab himself a coffee, while the youngest had picked a Popsicle. Kids will be kids.

"I liked it" was his answer, while Guanlin licked his treat.

"My friends hadn't scared you, did they?"

The younger smiled. "Hyojong-hyung is cool. He looks scary at first but he is nice. Yuto-hyung is a bit... I don't know. He seems mad all the time?"

Wooseok laughed at him. "He's pretty chill, don't worry. He has a that kind of poker face most of the time but he's cool too."

A humm. "Are those hyungs dating?"

The taller paused, looking at him. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, they live together? And they argue like they were a thing. I just assumed."

Huh. Well, he had just met them, so it was understandable. "No no, they are both single. Why, did one of them got your interest?"

Guanlin blushed. "No-! Hyung, don't be silly. Why would I like them?"

"That's true, you only care for Seonho."

"Just like you only care about Hyunggu-hyung."

Usually, he'd blush and pretend he was too cool for such cheesiness, but then his mind thought of Yuto.

So he laughed.

The younger boy looked confused at him. "Did I say something funny?"

"No no, sorry. It's just... nah, never mind."

Guanlin was still puzzled at that, but decided to let it be.

"So you're finally accepting your feelings?"

The Taiwanese frowned. "What feelings?"

"Your feelings for Seonho, of course."

The younger boy tried to, but failed to hide his blush. "It's not like _that_ , hyung..."

Wooseok rose a brow at him. "I'm going to get it as a not yet then. It's okay, you're young and naive, you're probably very pure."

Guanlin stared at him, but silently smiled and kept eating his iced candy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> 8:06pm: (me @ 98z) thank you for taking care of my son
> 
> 8:06pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) excuse me?
> 
> 8:07pm: (me @ 98z) that was for yuto
> 
> 8:10pm: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) oh
> 
> 8:10pm: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) you mean guanlin? it was nothing! :)
> 
> 8:10pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) what!!! wait
> 
> 8:11pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) you met guanlinie??????????
> 
> 8:11pm: (me @ 98z) i asked for him n jongiehyung to help linie w his raps
> 
> 8:12pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) oh!!!!!!!!
> 
> 8:12pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) yutoya!!!!!!!!
> 
> 8:12pm: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) yes;;?
> 
> 8:13pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) i, as guanlins self proclaimed papa
> 
> 8:13pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) formally thank u for helping my son wiht his raps.
> 
> 8:14pm: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) uhh
> 
> 8:19pm: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) what
> 
> 8:19pm: (me @ 98z) linie and hoya are our kids
> 
> 8:19pm: (me @ 98z) basically
> 
> 8:20pm: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) oh yeah
> 
> 8:20pm: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) i forgot abt that
> 
> 8:20pm: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) well, as the cool uncle its my duty to take good care of them
> 
> 8:23pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) cool uncle?????
> 
> 8:23pm: (me @ 98z) blame jongiehyung
> 
> 8:24pm: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) the radical grandpa
> 
> 8:24pm: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) lol
> 
> 8:24pm: (me @ 98z) lol
> 
> 8:25pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) ????????
> 
> 8:26pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) you two are hangnig a bit too much behind my back!!!
> 
> 8:26pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) not cool!!!!
> 
> 8:26pm: (me @ 98z) lol
> 
> 8:26pm: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) lol
> 
> 8:27pm: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) well we could always fix it whenever youre free ;D
> 
> 8:28pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) mmmmmmmmm
> 
> 8:28pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) that doesnt sound like a bad idea ;)
> 
> 8:28pm: (me @ 98z) but im not free! i gotta study!
> 
> 8:29pm: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) guess well have to go without u then
> 
> 8:29pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) revenges sweet
> 
> 8:30pm: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) lol
> 
> 8:30pm: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) lol
> 
> 8:31pm: (me @ 98z) heiiii!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's been a while since Wooseok didn't go out with dates with Hyunggu, and Hyunggu alone. They often had Yuto with him now, and he also often went out the Japanese without his boyfriend (but wifh his knowledge, obviously). The two of them didn't hang as much, but it did happen a few times, and the younger was happy to see they were getting just as close, it felt _off_ otherwise.

But him and Hyunggu together, just the two of them, it wasn't bad too. It felt familiar, it was nice.

"I missed this", the taller admitted whispering. They were inside the cinema, so they shouldn't be loud. The older intertwined their fingers, eyes not leaving the screen, but then whispered a _me too_.

Spring was just starting, so they decided to go have some ice cream. It wasn't that hot yet, it was still a bit chilly but they didn't mind. Hyunggu and ice cream always fit. Ice cream, cakes, milkshakes... 

Yuto though, he was more of a pizza and cola person. 

They were both tasty options, just like both boys were good to be with. He loved both. 

"What are you thinking about?", Hyunggu asked after finishing his ice cream. 

The youngest smirked. "I'm comparing you and Yuto with food."

Hyunggu stared at him, but then smiled. " _Really._ "

Wooseok simply smiled.

"I thought you were deep in thought, like, something serious."

"Why, you think you two aren't serious?"

The older of the two blushed at that. "No-, like, you were thinking about us three and what would be of us from now on, you know. When we finally become a full package. How that'd be... not food."

The tall boy laughed quietly at that. "I think it'd be better to do that with all of us together."

A humm. "Yeah, it makes sense. But doesn't it bother you sometimes? Like, doesn't your mind just randomly wanders around and start thinking over and over about it?"

Wooseok held his boyfriend's hand. "Are you insecure about it?"

He took a few seconds to answer. "Not exactly? It just worries me a bit."

"Hyunggu-yah, don't worry... We'll talk to him, calm and slow, and it'll all work out. The three of us, together. Okay?"

"Okay... baby steps... got it." The shortest kissed the other's cheek quickly. "Love you."

"Me too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> 3:08am: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) so 
> 
> 3:08am: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) i got into the conclusion i want to suck both of your dicks. 
> 
> 3:09am: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) woah
> 
> 3:09am: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) okay 
> 
> 3:10am: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) i have a lot of questions
> 
> 3:11am: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) before you ask it, im completly sober. 
> 
> 3:11am: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) k, one question down
> 
> 3:11am: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) anw y are you awake rn
> 
> 3:12am: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) and telling us tht rn cant u wait until we see eahc other
> 
> 3:12am: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) i think seoks asleep but well u gotit
> 
> 3:12am: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) just when me n seok decid 2go slow with u u do thissjakfhaaf
> 
> 3:14am: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) hyunggu,, i neede dto tell you tht
> 
> 3:14am: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) it was bothering me,,,, and now i csnt sleep
> 
> 3:14am: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) wait
> 
> 3:14am: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) are you?????
> 
> 3:15am: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) yeah?????
> 
> 3:15am: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) mmmm
> 
> 3:15am: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) im callin u dont leave me habging
> 
> 3:15am: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) ure what

* * *

> 7:21am: (me @ 98z) did u ugly fucks just

> 7:24am: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) morning babe
> 
> 7:24am: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) slept well honey?
> 
> 7:24am: (me @ 98z) oh my god
> 
> 7:25am: (me @ 98z) next time you plan on sexting or having phone sex or whatwer fucking invite me
> 
> 7:25am: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) it was an emergency
> 
> 7:26am: (thebestkino♡♡♡ @ 98z) and you were sleeping peacefully
> 
> 7:27am: (yutochan♡♡♡ @ 98z) and you have exams like,, today? u should rest for it
> 
> 7:34am: (me @ 98z) fine, ill forgive u2
> 
> 7:35am: (me @ 98z) on one condition 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I met my roommate yesterday”, Yan An started, drinking a cup of coffee the owner of the house made him (with Wooseok's help, he'd say, although he didn't do much). “And his childhood friend.”

“Oh, that's a cool thing hyung”, the Japanese said, stretching himself in his seat. “What did you think of them?”

“Changgu’s cool… I'm not sure about Shinwon-hyung though. He seemed… I don't know. Distant? They are going to a park nearby today and invited me to go with them.”

Wooseok looked up to his foreigner hyung. “And you said yes?” He nodded. “You never _ever_ hang out with Hyunggu and I.”

“Neither with me. Wow hyung I thought we were close friends”, his same age friend said.

“Come on, _kids_ , you know I don't like going out much.”

“You still said yes to two people you just met though...”

Yan An sighed, ignoring the weird face the youngest had done. “Changgu was being really nice to me and when I noticed they let me go with them before I could deny.”

Yuto stretched his hair. “And you're here instead because…?”

The older didn't respond. He did _try_ , apparently, because his mouth opened, but he didn't seem to be able to say whatever was in his mind.

“Hyung”, Yuto said, getting up and putting a hand on his shoulder. “ _Gege._ Don't worry, it's okay to be shy but it's also okay to make new friends.”

“What if I am getting in the way of those two? They're childhood friends you know, and hyung already hates me--”

“If he does he's a douche”, Wooseok suddenly spoke again. “And why would he change his plan if he did hate you? You barely met, really, give them a chance.”

Yan An looked at the two young duo. His shoulders dropped and he seemed leas nervous. “Yeah, I guess you two are right. I don't know, I feel weird about it. Like something's going to happen, and I'm not sure that's a good thing.”

“Maybe one of them is your future husband, hyung.”

“Or both”, Yuto added.

All the older did was weirdly stare at them, but then the three of them were laughing. “Well, I'm going to leave you two alone since I have friends to befriend? See you later, kids.”

“Go grab ‘em, hyung”, Wooseok joked. Once they were alone, he looked at the older. “So, did Hyunggu say something yet?”

“Ah, he said he'd be here in ten but it's been a while now.”

Wooseok hummed, then sat by Yuto’s left, putting his arm around the smaller’s shoulder.

“I know it'll probably end well, but km still feeling nervous", Yuto admitted. 

The youngest stared at him. "But you weren't nervous when you texted us about sucking our dicks?"

"I was horny and desperate! Also I had been denying it for so long, I guess once I admitted it to myself it just all hit me at once."

Wooseok smiled. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. And maybe one day your wish will be fulfilled."

Yuto eyed him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They heard a knock at the door, signaling Hyunggu had arrived. Yuto got up and took the warmth from the youngest side, but it was okay because in a few moments it came back, on both his sides this time.

"Hey baby", the second oldest said, barely touching his lips on the other's cheek. "Did you two have fun without me?"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything without you here."

"It's okay, Yuto-yah~. I won't be mad at you for that, if you also gave me attention afterwards", he looked straight at the oldest and winked.

The Japanese smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"We still have to talk about this though," Wooseok intervened. "I mean, we're all okay with it right?"

The other two nodded honestly.

"But we should still talk about it, to be a hundred percent sure we agree with all of that."

Yuto raised a brow, but Hyunggu understood it. It was the base of their two-way relationship and it'd be bad if communication wasn't important now they would have an extra lover.

"Communication is key", the smaller said. "If there's something you don't agree, you shouldn't keep to yourself. Wooseok and I always talked about what was bothering us and our boundaries, because we aren't exclusive and all."

"Oh", the foreigner said after a while. "I understand, it makes sense."

"I love you two", he suddenly said, "I really do. But as I already told Wooseok I don't like being tied down with only one person, and I hope you are okay with it. It doesn't mean I like you less, or that you're lacking, it's just... me."

They kept quiet for a while, until the oldest licked his lips.

"You love me?"

Hyunggu blinked, then blushed. " _That's_ what you going to say? I thought you would at least question something more...?"

Wooseok nodded. "I thought it hard to understand at first, I'm surprised you didn't say a thing."

"Well, I already knew you had an open relationship from the start, and that you were both okay with it, otherwise I wouldn't have kissed Wooseok on that party," the youngest blushed at the reminder. But yeah, it made sense. "And I don't mind it. If you really love us two then I trust you."

The two Koreans smiled. "Yeah, I really really love you, and you too 'Seok."

"And I love you two. But don't worry, I'm not interested in anyone else but you two."

"You make me sound like a whore."

Wooseok laughed. "Not my intention."

"So," Yuto said, "if I also wanted to flirt with other people I can?"

They both looked at him and smirked. "Is Yuto-yah interested in someone~?", the second oldest teased.

"No, at least not yet? I was just asking, jeez..."

"It is Yan Anie-hyung?"

This time the two rappers stared at their lover. "No, he has no interest in me."

"Oh, so you did try it?"

Yuto just shrugged.

Hyunggu smirked but decided to let it be. "By the way, he was here, wasn't he?" The milk duo nodded. "I saw him around and assumed. Why was he here? He seemed nervous so I didn't try talking to him, it was weird."

"Ah, hyung has a date."

"It isn't _exactly_ a date, Wooseok-ah."

Hyunggu smiled quietly. "Hyung never goes out."

"Yeah, long story short his roommate and his childhood friend invited him to meet the campus and the surroundings and he freaked out so he decided to come here instead."

Another smile from the dancer. “Yan Anie-hyung is certainly into that dude.”

The other two stared at him. "Isn't it too early to say anything like that?"

“What? I’m sure of it. Yan Anie-hyung is never nervous, specially when meeting someone. I wish I had talked to him, maybe I could say it with more certain. And you said they'll be meeting up? Maybe it _is_ a date after all."

"Why would he bring his childhood friend then?"

Wooseok cleaned his thoat. "I think we should stop talking about them. Or talking in general. You two still owe me for _that_."

Hyunggu looked at him and then smirked, and a moment later the youngest was on the Japanese man, who understood what he meant a little too late.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“...And that’s how we managed, hyung. It’s not impossible to like two people at the same time.”

Shinwon looked at Hyunggu, mouth full of the fries Wooseok and Yuto has just bought. “It does makes more sense now, but I’m not sure...”

“I don’t think any of us was sure about it at first”, Yuto said. “We just... tried.”

"Our relationship is open and all, but we always talk about everything so we all know we're on the same page", Hyunggu smiled. "That's all you need to do, hyung! Talk to them, _calmly_."

The engineering major messed his own hair and then placed his forehead on the cafeteria's table. "I don't know, I feel like I'll fuck it up."

"You know what?", the smallest of them sighed. "Hand me your phone, hyung."

The older moved his head a bit to stare at him. "What for?"

"I'll add our numbers, and whenever your feelings get into you just hit one of us up."

"Hit him up please", Wooseok suddenly said. "He's the best with feelings."

"I second that."

Hyunggu rolled his eyes, but the (how they call themselves) milk couple's affirmation was enough for the older to hand him his phone. The smaller boy smiled and typed in it, giving it back moments later.

" _KangKinoJjang_?", Shinwon said after checking it. "What the hell?"

"It's my stage name, hyung, come _on._ Everyone knows that."

"But me, apparently."

Yuto smirked. "You should hang more with us hyung."

Shinwon got reddish at that and the youngest thought it was cute. _"No thank you"_ , he quickly said.

"Anyway, hyung, not to be annoying", Hyunggu started, "but we'll have to leave you alone. Hyojong-hyung just messaged me so we should get going."

"Don't forget to contact KangKinoJjang, hyung-ah~", the oldest teased, and the three of them was leaving the cafeteria after that.

"Hyunggu, Yuto, before we met hyung", the tallest suddenly said, a few steps to their meetup stop. The two older duo stared at him with puzzled faces, but then Wooseok was getting close to the older's forehead, leaving a kiss there, and then moved to Hyunggu.

"I love you two."

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget it kids, the key for a healthy poly relationship (or any relationship, _really_ ) is communication! uncle artie's advice :*  
> if it got confused, hyunggu likes both wooseok and yuto but don't like being attached so he sleeps with other people, without being romantically attached to them, he thought he'd only be romantically attached with one person until yuto. wooseok only has sexual interest if he's into them and he didn't know he was poly until (dramatic pause) yuto. (lol yuto boiii) while yuto wouldn't mind sleeping with other people but he doesn't want to (kind of like a between??? idk) but they still flirt with people for amusement (but only hyunggu means it, sometimes)  
> also I was going to add the scene where wooseok flirts with yan an and fails (mentioned in p1), it'd be during wooki date and they'd find him and hyunggu would be like "wanna test out if you really are fine with only me n yuto" but he'd embarrass himself LOL but I thought it wouldn't fit,,,, also they walked on him during arcade date so it'd be weird to happen twice? idk,,, yuto's flirting happened before he met wooki so I wouldn't write it anyway lol  
> I felt like part1 made them look like (prudes I guess?) but actually it was just yan an not really understanding perfectly their dynamics (the one I mentioned above on the end notes),,,,, sorry for that  
> SEE YOU ON PART 3 it's gonna take a while and it's funnier than the other two but I barely started so pls wait a bit and expect laughs lol


End file.
